ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jetix
Jetix was a world-wide children's television programming brand that was owned by The Walt Disney Company. The Jetix brand was used for blocks and channels featuring action-related and adventure-related live-action and animated programming. Disney retired the Jetix brand in 2009, and Jetix (alongside Toon Disney) switched over to Disney XD (or Disney Channel in some countries). The last Jetix in the world in Russia, switched over to Disney Channel on August 10, 2010. On November 15, 2009, a channel form of the brand, called Jetix Network, was announced as the brand's reboot, and launched March 23, 2010, and between April and December 2010 worldwide and 2011 in other countries. Jay was originally the brand's mascot, and in 2009, which was the block's closure, he decided to go on a trip to Leyland Pointe Apartments to see his friends from the past, and spended a long time there until November 15, 2009, which was the day the brand's channel form, Jetix Network. He's now the mascot of Jetix Network as of March 2010. Jetix Europe Jetix Europe N.V. (JE), formerly Fox Kids Europe (FKE), was a television broadcasting company operating children's oriented channels and programming blocks across the European and Middle East markets. It was revived by Jetix Network on April 12, 2010. Fox Kids Europe The first Fox Kids channel in the UK was launched in October 1996 and the Fox Kids Europe (FKE) was incorporated in November 1999 with 75.7% being held by Fox Family Worldwide (FFW) with the balance of ownership listed on Euronext. FFW was acquired in October 2001 by The Walt Disney Company and renamed ABC Family Worldwide Inc. International channels Americas *Jetix (Canada) (Closed as block on August 1, 2009 and revived as Jetix Network as on April 2, 2010) * Jetix (US) (Closed as block and switched over to Disney XD on February 13, 2009) (Revived as Jetix Network on March 23, 2010) * Jetix (Latin America) (Closed on July 3, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD) (Revived as Jetix Network on October 5, 2010) * Jetix (Brazil) (Closed on July 3, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD) (Revived as Jetix Network on October 5, 2010) Asia Pacific * Jetix (Japan) (Closed as block and switched over to Disney XD on August 1, 2009) (Revived as Jetix Network on June 23, 2010) * Jetix (India) (Closed as block and switched over to Disney XD on November 14, 2009) (Revived as Jetix Network on September 25, 2010) Jetix Play Jetix Play (formerly Fox Kids Play) was a sister channel to Jetix, showing classic animated cartoons and animated television series. In July 2003, Fox Kids Europe relaunched Fox Kids Play interactive channel on Telewest. Jetix Play was closed on August 1, 2010 in most countries, in Turkey and MENA Region in 2011. In most countries it switched over to Playhouse Disney. It was later revived by Jetix Network's spin-off channel, Jetix Play 2.0. on July 2018. Programming Jetix owned the Saban Entertainment library which included shows from Marvel Productions. Jetix Animation Concepts, also Jetix Concepts Animation, was a brand used for animation co-produced by and for the Jetix global group by the American partner, ABC Cable Networks Group. It was later succeeded byö Jetix Studios in 2011. Category:Jetix Category:2004 births Category:Non-Fanon Category:Defunct